A local-area network (LAN) is a group of computing and telecommunications devices which are interconnected through a physical medium to facilitate the sharing of applications, data and peripherals. Local-area networks are generally confined to a single building. Ethernet is an exemplary local-area network which has enjoyed considerable success in the office environment. Typically, an Ethernet includes a local backbone with any number of access points to connect the computing and telecommunications devices. Each of these devices are wired to an access point using a coaxial cable that plugs into an Ethernet jack. The use of these cables to interconnect the computing and telecommunications devices is costly and labor intense. Accordingly, it would be desirable to connect a wide range of devices to a local area network easily and simply, without the need to purchase, store or connect cables. A wireless solution that readily interfaces with existing devices and local-area networks infrastructure would also be very convenient.